Le gala
by MissHermione26
Summary: En réponse au défi d'Omadessala Le FBI organise une vente aux enchères de célibataires... et Mulder est contraint d'y participer.
Me revoilà avec un tout petit OS sur un autre couple que j'adore: Mulder et Scully! En réponse au défi d' ****Omadessala****

 _Disclaimer: Tout à Chris Carter et à la 1013... rien à moi a part mon cerveau dérangé._

 **Le gala**

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, agent Mulder ! Tonna le directeur adjoint Walter Skinner.

Il fusilla du regard l'agent assis en face de lui. A ses côté, l'agent Dana Scully ne disait rien.

Vu le nombre de fois que je vous ai sorti de la merde Mulder, vous pourriez, une fois dans votre vie, faire un effort. Donc vendredi soir vous mettrez votre plus beau costume, vous irez à l'hôtel Abelforth pour le gala de charité annuel du FBI, et vous monterez sur cette putain d'estrade ! Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Tout à fait clair.

Scully lui lança un regard en coin. Mulder soupira et dit d'un ton las :

\- Tout à fait clair, _Monsieur_.

Skinner baissa alors les yeux vers une pile de dossier qu'il se mit à consulter, signifiant aux deux agents qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

* * *

Scully avait revêtu une élégante robe noir sans manches qu'elle avait simplement rehaussé d'une étole bleu ciel. Son maquillage était élégant, sans fioritures, et sa coiffure restait aussi classique qu'a l'ordinaire. Elle avait simplement mis à son poignet une élégante fleur de Lys, symbole du gala auquel, contrainte et forcée, elle se rendait ce soir. Dans l'ascenseur qui montait doucement au 4ème étage, elle vérifia dans le miroir qu'il ne manquait rien à sa tenue, puis elle sortie et se dirigea dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'appartement 42. Elle tapa trois fois.

\- Mulder, c'est moi.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle eu la surprise de trouver son partenaire en jogging, un maillot de basket sur le dos.

\- Salut Scully, entre.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt ?

\- Si, cela ne se voit pas ? Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Scully soupira.

\- Mulder, Skinner à raison, pour UNE FOIS, essaye d'être... je ne sais pas... ne soit pas toi ! C'est juste une soirée, ça passera vite et ça t'évitera des ennuis avec la hiérarchie.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de...

\- Oui, je sais. Je sais. Mais... il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire non classée, il ne s'agit pas de complot ou d'OVNI ou de je ne sais quoi. C'est juste un gala, tu y vas, tu souris et dans 2h tu rentres chez toi dormir sur le canapé devant... heu...

Elle se mit à sourire en pensant au genre de film qu'affectionnait son collègue.

\- Mais, Scully, je vais passer pour un crétin !

\- Ça ne sera pas pire que la réputation que tu as au bureau. Aller vas te préparer.

En soupirant, Mulder se dirigea vers son armoire, dans laquelle il choisit un costume noir et une cravate bleu. Les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait tous les jour au bureau, remarqua Scully qui faillit lui dire de faire un effort supplémentaire. Mais elle se ravisa. Fox Mulder allait déjà se rendre au gala de charité du FBI, qui plus est se présenter aux « enchères pour célibataire » à la demande de sa hiérarchie, il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander non plus.

Il sorti de la salle de bain, la regarda et fit simplement :

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Très satisfaite. Tu as fait un effort surhumain Mulder, je suis impressionnée.

Mulder la fixa et remonta légèrement son pantalon. Il portait des chaussettes roses. Sous le regard incrédule de Scully il passa devant elle, attrapa ses clés et sortit de l'appartement, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La salle était noire de monde, un orchestre jouait une valse et sur l'estrade se préparait la vente aux enchères des celibataires. Walter Skinner repéra les deux agents et leurs fit signe de s'approcher. Il détailla Mulder en fronçant les sourcils et lui montra les coulisses où il devait attendre son tour. Puis il se pencha vers Dana et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Il y a déjà 19 enchères anticipées sur lui... et il ne fait même pas l'effort de mettre un smoking. Il mériterait un bon coup de pied où je pense.

\- Il est venu, Monsieur, c'est déjà... Vous avez dit _19_ ?

Scully etait éberluée.

\- Oui, 19 ! Il a un paquet d'admiratrices. A commencer par ma secrétaire. Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour à chercher le numéro de téléphone privé de Mulder.

\- Hé bien... cette vente sera un succès pour l'association des veuves et orphelins du FBI, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait franche. Mais la pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait n'échappa pas à son supérieur.

\- Tout le monde peut enchérir, Scully, absolument TOUT LE MONDE.

Il s'éloigna alors et s'installa au centre de la scène en rectifia le nœud papillon qu'il portait autour du cou. La vente allait débuter.

Les hommes célibataires défilaient devant Scully et les autres femmes de l'assistance. La plupart étaient des agents que la jeune femme connaissaient de nom ou de l'académie de Quantico. Elle se rendit compte que depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Mulder, elle n'avait aucun lien, aucun contact ou presque avec ses collègues. « Pas étonnant que je sois toujours célibataire » pensa t-elle. Ces hommes « partaient » tous pour une centaine de dollars avec des agents, des secrétaires ou des adjointes.

\- Et voici le clou de cette vente. Celui que tout le monde attend... Fox Mulder !

Mulder entra sur scène, fixa l'assemblée et attendit. « Il ne fait vraiment aucun effort » pensa Scully en hochant la tête. Mais cette petite mise en scène la faisait sourire.

\- Notre cher ami Mulder à déjà eu un certain nombre d'enchères anticipées, nous démarreront donc la vente à...

Skinner consulta ses fiches et fit :

\- A 450 dollars !

Un murmure se propagea dans la salle. Scully ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Moi je dit 470 ! Fit une voie féminine.

\- Et moi 500 dollars !

\- 510 !

\- 520 !

Les enchères montaient à toute allure sous le regard effaré de Scully. Elle avait toujours trouvé son collègue assez beau garçon, sympathique, souriant et plein de charme. Mais elle pensait bien être l'une des seules dans ce cas... quoique... en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas rare qu'une serveuse lui fasse de l'œil lorsqu'ils dînaient dans un routier dans le cadre d'une affaire.. mais de là a plaire à la moitié de la gente féminine du FBI !

Tout à sa réflexion, Scully n'avaient pas écouté la suite des événements. Elle tendit l'oreille.

\- 1025 !

\- 1050 !

Elles étaient prêtes à lâcher plus de mille dollars pour une soirée avec Mulder ! Scully n'en revenait pas, et si la jalousie qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de cette soirée n'avait pas été crescendo et n'avait pas obscurcie ses pensées, elle en aurait même été hilare. Mulder était un _FANTASME_ pour toutes ces filles !

Mulder était toujours debout sur l'estrade et attendait. Il avait remarqué qu'il ne restait plus que deux femmes qui se disputaient la victoire : la secrétaire de Skinner, et une femme agent qu'il connaissait de vue. Elles en étaient à plus de 1500 dollars lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille résonna d'un seul coup.

\- J'offre 5564 dollars et 17 cents !

Un silence envahie l'assemblée, et tout les regard convergèrent vers celle qui venait de faire cette offre. Skinner fixa Scully qui était debout, devant l'estrade... Puis il sourit et leva le bras.

\- Adjugé à l'agent Dana Scully pour 5564 dollars et 17 cents !

Elle tendit alors la main vers Mulder et lui attrapa les doigts. Puis elle se retourna et l'entraîna avec elle au centre de la salle. L'orchestre avait repris la musique, Mulder enlaça sa partenaire et se mit à la faire danser.

\- Tu t'es ruinée dis donc, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Un peu plus et je me faisais virer de mon appartement pour loyer impayé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Hé bien disons que les deux filles en lice n'était pas ton genre, tu aurais été déçu, tu m'en aurai voulu de t'avoir poussé à venir et le boulot en aurai pâtit.

\- Pas mon genre ? Non mais Scully tu as vu la secr...

Scully lui lança un regard froid et noir dont elle avait le secret et Mulder décida de ne pas finir sa phrase.

\- Donc tu as fait ça pour le boulot ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, pour le bureau et pour les X-Files, affirma t-elle.

\- Evidemment. Et je suppose que tu vas me raccompagner à mon appartement maintenant que toutes cette mascarade est terminé ?

\- Hum... non, pas tout de suite. Nous allons d'abord dîner, puis danser, et enfin je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à mon appartement où nous termineront la nuit devant un bon film. Je t'ai acheté ne l'oublie pas. J'en veux pour mon argent.

Mulder se pencha vers son oreille et murmura, taquin :

\- Vu ce que je t'ai coûté je comprend.

Scully enfin se laissa aller à rire dans les bras de son partenaire. Puis elle plongea les yeux dans ceux de Mulder qui murmura simplement :

\- La nuit est à nous.

FIN

* * *

Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Reviews!  
A bientôt

MissHermione26


End file.
